


Interlude IV

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [37]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Abandonment, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Dean, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Doctor John Watson's life falls apart, and a certain deity has Questions to answer. There is an earthquake off Tahiti.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm4ever81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm4ever81/gifts).



I stayed in Scotland until Friday, at which time my brother was forcibly evicted from the hospital for complaining too much (a true Watson!). His burns had indeed been minor and were almost all gone, and it was with a happy heart that I again boarded the night sleeper, looking forward to seeing London and Holmes again. We had exchanged telegrams during my absence, and our things were to be moved that Friday from our respective houses to our new home in Baker Street, Sherlock's on Friday evening and my own on Saturday morning. It was just before nine on that fateful morning that my cab rolled to a halt outside 221B, and I got out. I was surprised to see that the curtains were still closed; perhaps my friend had not followed his belongings.

I entered to find Mrs. Harvelle in the hallway, and greeted her warmly. However, the way she looked at me only increased my sense of foreboding. 

“You have a visitor”, she said, sounding strangely upset. “Mr. Holmes' brother.”

“Which one?” I asked, hoping it was not the obnoxious Bacchus. She made a face.

“The oily one, with the perfumed hair. Mr. Bacchus Holmes.”

So much for that hope. I climbed the stairs, wondering what the lounge-lizard wanted with us.

+~+~+

Something was very wrong. Mr. Bacchus Holmes looked guilty.

“Where is Holmes? I asked, looking round.

“Gone”, he said, not looking at me. I raised my eyebrows.

“What do you mean, 'gone'?” I asked, puzzled.

“He had to leave on pressing family business”, Bacchus Holmes said testily.

“When will he be back?” I asked.

“We do not know.”

I may have only been the whetstone on which the sharp tool that was Holmes kept itself true, but I had dealt with enough patients to know evasion when I heard it. 

“You are hiding something!” I said accusingly. “This is something to do with your father's visit the other week, isn't it?”

“Do not stick your nose in where it is not wanted, doctor!” he snapped.

I glared at him. Mr. Bacchus Holmes seemed to soften a little.

“Father has agreed to pay his rent here until he returns”, he said, “so you do not need to worry your pretty little head about that.”

“I am worried about my friend, not money!” I snapped. “It may be unknown to the likes of you, but it is some concept called friendship!”

Mr. Bacchus Holmes stood up and crossed to the door before speaking.

“Is it?” he asked, looking at me meaningfully before leaving.

Damn her, Mrs. Musgrave had been right! I had lost someone important!

I was so lost in my misery that I did not at first notice the small envelope propped up on the table. When I did, and the fact that it was addressed to me, I was all fingers and thumbs trying to open it. Inside was a single piece of paper with three words written on it in Holmes' inimitable scrawl. 'Wait for me'.

I sank to the floor by his chair, and a tear welled up in my eye.....


	2. Chapter 2

God was not afraid. Supreme Beings did not get afraid. They did, however, sometimes get cold, and it was natural for the human form to vibrate somewhat in those circumstances.

His wife glared at Him. God 'vibrated' a little more.

“How could you?” She stormed, banging the table and causing a minor earthquake centered on one of Tahiti's offshore islands. “They were just working towards each other, and now this?”

“Our doctor-hunter is not yet read to acknowledge his feelings”, God said defensively. His wife looked Seriously Annoyed, and He silently hoped that it was not going to end in another repeat of the infamous Atlantis Incident, the last time all his carefully-laid plans had gone spectacularly belly-up. “Having the man he actually loves our of his life for a while will make him start to realize that.”

She huffed, and a freak storm flattened most of a forest in the Andes. God sighed, and put it back up again.

“How much of a while?” She demanded.

“Just three years”, He muttered. She rolled Her eyes.

“Men!” She snapped. “All emotional constipation and Not Talking About Feelings! This had better work!”

“Yes, dear!”


End file.
